


Honey dust

by Vivichan10



Series: Kibbs/NCIS [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cute, Episode Related, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Kibbs. Kate kissed Gibbs one night when she felt lonely and was a bit tipsy. She ran away and now she tries to avoid her boss. But one evening the elevator doors open and Gibbs is standing ther... Post season 2. Kate is alive. Elements from 2x22 mentionned.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd
Series: Kibbs/NCIS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Honey dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Poudre de miel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703865) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10)



Kate friendly waved at Tony and McGee and then walked to the elevator. Finally this long and exhausting day was over! Finally she was going home, but maybe first she should go see Abby to have a nice girls chat… but of course, as if on purpose, the elevator door opened on Gibbs. He had been held all day in a meeting and she really didn’t expect to find him there.

She had managed to avoid him meticulously until then those last few days. Actually, since, on a whim, she went to his house and kissed him on his doorstep. When she realised what she had done, she ran away, pretty sure to be fired the next day. _Rule n°12 and everything…_ But nothing. The next morning, Gibbs had come in, coffee in one hand, sat down in front of his computer and he hadn’t said a word about what happened. Too ashamed to even look him in his eyes, Kate had kept a low profile. Until that evening she had been really lucky, but now the confrontation was inevitable. Was there still time to turn around pretexting she forgot to turn off her PC? _Stop messing around Kate!_ She took a big breath and stepped in the big metal box, not sure she was going to make it alive.

Gibbs stayed silent, his back pressed against the elevator wall, as nonchalant as possible. It was really unsettling for the poor young girl, she didn’t know how to act. She was wiggling in discomfort, eyes down and her cheeks turning pink a bit more every second. _Good God! That damn machine was taking ages to go down five floors!_

Oh, she was sure that her superior enjoyed this situation. She could even imagine pretty well his mocking smile at the corner of his lips. _His lips… she shouldn’t think about his lips!_ There should be only two floors to go before she could be free, she kept telling herself, but obviously he stepped forward and pressed the emergency stop button. _Of course she wasn’t going to get out of this mess this easily!_

“Am I supposed to live the rest of my life without seeing your eyes Kate? And on top of that, am I supposed to be pleased with just a stolen kiss?” he asked.

She had never heard him use that tone with anyone. If she didn’t know him better, she would have thought that he was uncomfortable and even… _beggin?_ She couldn’t resist the urge to meet his gaze, to read there something that she might have misunderstood in his words. Gibbs was unlikely to beg her, for whatever what. So she raised her chin and read in his eyes exactly the same thing that she just heard come out of his mouth a few seconds ago. She smiled. He smiled.

“Does that mean that I shouldn’t have stopped when I came to your place and that I… you know…” she asked stammering.

“That would have saved me from a very cold shower that I had to take once you left me all alone on my own doorstep.” They both laughed, and then Gibbs, more seriously, kept going: “I’m too old, and I don’t have the strength to play games, Kate. Did it mean something or was it… was it something that you regret doing… that… you… hum…”

Wordless Gibbs. That was new. She had to reassure him as soon as possible. “It wasn’t a game Gibbs. I was just scared that you didn’t feel the same. Especially after your welcome speech about rule number 12 and about the fact that I wouldn’t have the chance to mess up if I joined your team, not like I messed up on my former job…”

“But you messed up my brain here…”

“Listen, I’m sorry about how things went. I swear it wasn’t my intention. I didn’t take time to think about it, I felt lonely, I was really tired and I was tipsy. Damn strawberry Vodka… My feet, well… my car took me to your place without me noticing it… But I wanted it, I really did… but when I… you know… I got scared and I had to run away. I’m so sorry.”

Gibbs nodded and then he put up his harm as he was about to caress her cheek, but then he stopped his hand and said: “ Take all the time you need, and if someday you’re not scared anymore, i’ll still be here.” I pushed on the emergency button once again and the elevator started working again. A little stunned, Kate was not quick enough to say something back to him and then it was too late. The doors opened and with his long steps Gibbs withdrew without a word.

…

Thinking back, she wasn’t scared anymore, though Kate while turning in her bed for the hundredth time. It was really clear that Gibbs had feelings for her too, especially after their little exchange on the elevator the day before. Plus, when she had kissed him, he didn’t push her away. Well, maybe he didn’t have the chance to, because she ran away just a few seconds after starting the kiss like the devil was at her back. But still, he hadn’t rejected her… So, in theory, she shouldn’t be scared of anything and she was just wasting time staying there instead of dealing with it.

She checked the old clock on the wall. 5a.m. Anyway she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, and she was sure of it, her boss was already up to work on his boat. _This man never sleeps!_ So she got up on a whim, just like the last time, to go to her boss’s house. But this time there was no going back.

She crossed her room in her underwear and put on a really simple dress yet a very revealing dress. She had to admit that despite everything she still feared rejection from Gibbs, but with this mini dress there was not a single chance that he would reject her… she stroked Toni, her dog still asleep on the edge of her bed and without wasting more time she took her purse, her keys and jacked and rushed out of her apartment. 

This early in the morning, driving across Washington wasn’t too long, and soon she was standing in front of Gibbs’ house. She took a big breath and knocked. She already did that once, now it should be easier. No answer. What if he was sleeping? She really didn’t think about it, and honestly she really didn’t want to be the one to wake the former Marine. A more cranky Gibbs than usual? _No thanks…_ she knocked once more. If she should do it, it was there and now. _Yes!_ Footsteps coming from some stairs. With a little luck it was the stairs coming from his basement and not the stairs leading upstairs, so to his room.

The door slowly opened to a fully awakened Gibbs on his working pants and a NIS t-shirt (the old NCIS) slightly soiled with wood dust.

“Caitlin? Is everything okay?”

“Yer, well no… I mean yes! You see, the last time I came here and knocked at that door, it didn’t quite go as planned. Can we just pretend it never happened and start over?”

“Hum… ok I guess.” he said confused.

“Good evening Gibbs.”

“I think given the time it is we can say good mornin’.”

“Gibbs!”

“Okay… Good evening Kate.”

“It’s been a long time since I wanted to do something, and I’m sick and tired of waiting!”

She never realized the big size difference between them, but now, while she was standing in front of him it was hunting her mind, and messing with her. On her tiptoes, she put her arms around the man’s neck. Automatically, his hands rested on her hips. Their eyes met and the time could easily run out without them. Kate smiled. Gibbs’ blue eyes told her everything she needed to know, so she reached out to him and filled the space between them kissing him like he was her source of oxygen. This time she wasn’t going to stop, this time she took all her damn time to appreciate this kiss. She loved when his hungry lips begged for the access to her mouth, and she was delighted to feel his callused hands running avidly on her back like he was trying to convince himself that I was, in fact, holding her into his arms. She loved even more the moment he sighed with happiness as she could feel his muscles finally relax under her touch. She was all his and something told that he was all hers.  
In the meantime, they had left the porch and the door slammed behind them.

“Since I’m here…” breathed Kate, already blushing at her audacity “why don’t you show me all the wonderful effects of honey dust on my skin? After all you told me about, I really want to try it out myself.”

“But you said that men who used it weren't raised right by their moms…”replied Gibbs swallowing with difficulty.

“I said that. But I never said that I didn’t like bad boys. Are you a bad boy?” She could distinctly feel all her boss’ blood migrate to a very distinct part of his anatomy as she murmured that last sentence. How could he resist when she was looking at him and biting her lower lip.

“Who are you and what have you done to the agent Caitlin Todd?”

“I was about the time you met Katie. She’s way more fun than Caitlin, and you know what… she likes to try new things…” she said with a naughty smile.

I couldn’t take it anymore. Gibbs lifted the young woman up and without any effort he took her upstairs and then into his room. There, Kate discovered a really impersonal room, all dark wood and dark blue. Maybe impersonal, but she could easily smell Gibbs’ male scent floating in the air and that made this room beautifully intimate.

He put her down like a precious possession on the clean sheets of his bed and Kate stretched happily, perfectly aware that this made her dress go up her slender legs. He saw that, she knew that because his eyes went black of desire and also because he had to bite his lips to control himself to not ruin this moment by rushing it. 

He climbed on the bed, and then on top of her body and kissed her once again, even more passionately, even more widely than before. Under him, Kate was already trembling and was on the verge of asking him to go faster, but he had other plans. He wanted to hear her to beg, he wanted her skin to shiver with every of his touches and he wanted Kate to sigh, to cry out and to moan his name against his lips.

He tried to get up, both his arms on every side of her, but she was scared he was leaving her. So she hung on his shoulders and he had to fall on top of her.

“Kate, if you really want to try honey dust, it’s on my drawer…”

“Always at hand, hum?” she smiled with a teasing wink.

“Even in my wildest dreams, I didn’t think I would use it someday… well actually, I would lie if I said I never dreamt about it… especially with you… but it’s not a common thing that my dreams come true.”

Kate kissed him, she could see that he still didn’t believe it, and then she let him go so he could open his drawer. He took out of it a small black box and the feather that came with it. He put them both on the pillow next to Kate’s head and just like a kid on Christmas Day he was more than ready to open his gift. He started with the two buttons of her dress that revealed her neck. He immediately kissed her smooth skin, right between her boobs. Then he pulled up the fabric up her legs until it revealed her thin laces panties.

“Rule number 12 is officially over…” he murmured as taking off her dress entirely. He took a few seconds to admire the image of this perfect body lasciviously lying on his bed. He must be a very lucky bastard, in any case he could never doubt his lucky star ever again… He smirked and winked at his partner as he opened the honey dust box. Under him, Kate was smiling at him, trusting him as usual. With delicacy, he undid the brunette’s bra, which luckily opened on the front, and he soaked the feather in the fine powder. Kate was shaking with anticipation, but nothing to do with the trembling which the feather tore from her as it landed on her burning skin, passing between her breasts, on her breasts, on her neck, her belly… She had to close her eyes to try as best as she could to control her emotions rushing through her at the same time as a delicious thrill of pleasure. That was far from over… the feather kept in fact her path along her body and the more the seconds passed and the more it destination was clear.

Gibbs, more and more impatient to taste her (literally) withdrew the last piece of fabric covering her nudity and slid the feather exactly where he wanted his lips to be.

“Gibbs…”

“Shhh… Patience Agent Todd, good things come to those who…”

“Don’t you even dare finish your sentence! I don’t care about some old crappy saying, because there is no way that I’ll wait!”

The former Marine laughed gently and being himself impatient, he said to himself that Caitling Todd was well worth that he didn’t honor an old or two sayings, even one hundred if she asked him to, and why not even all the rules and laws that existed, he would gladly break them. He leaned down on her and finally tasted her smooth skin, so sweet, and he couldn’t help but growl with contentment. “Just like honey…”

He took one of her nipples in his mouth. She arched under him to stick their two bodies together and so that he does not stop. One thing was certain, he wouldn’t let her go. He wanted to taste her for all the eternity if it was possible. And to love her, yes, love her more than anything!


End file.
